A Cent of Years
by Alt3etf
Summary: On their 100th anniversary Edward returns after his 'holiday'. After Jacob finds out the truth he fights against the brink of insanity by either destroying Edward or himself. E/J. Slash. Lemons as some people say. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. I don't own the characters, the quotes, books, movies or any 'TM' products mentioned in this fic.

**A/N: **So, I thought of this while I was walking my dog and I thought I should write it. So, I shall let things unravel and allow you to see into my brain. There's swearing and a really shitty written sex scene, so enjoy.

**Warnings: **Swearing, Death and Sex.

___

I sat on our bed nervously. He was supposed to be here an hour ago; it's now 10:45. What if something happened? Maybe their flight was delayed? Maybe the traffic was really bad? Alice already knew what I was planning...I knew she wouldn't keep him away from me unless there was reason...maybe its part of the plan?

I sighed feeling a few of the Rose petals fall onto the satin duvet. I growled in frustration. I'd spend _hours_ setting this up, all for our 100th anniversary, Alice better have a _damned_ good reason for keeping him.

I relaxed and felt my body sink into the mattress. I smiled to myself. I'd turned all the lights off in the house; lighting hundreds of tiny candles, placing them in a trail to the bedroom followed by thousands and thousands of Rose petals. What can I say? Edward had turned me into a hopeless romantic but what do you expect after a century of being together?

100 years, fuck doesn't time just fly by, especially when you're having hot, kinky sex for the most part.

My stomach ached in excitement. Today was our 100th year together, as mates, as lovers, as friends and I'll be damned if I wasn't excited. I hoped he like it...in fact I hoped he _remembered_ it.

For our 1 year anniversary I did this, for our 10th anniversary I did this and now for our 100th anniversary I was doing it again. I think I was going to make it a tradition for every '1' plus '0' anniversary, meaning for our 1000th anniversary I'd do it again...maybe I'd used white Roses next time they're more expensive, granted but they don't have an overpowering smell. I wanted to smell Edward while he fucked my brains out, not the Roses.

I giggled. I loved it when we had hot, steamy sex.

I don't know why but we both loved it rough, maybe it's the shifter in me and the vampire in him? It doesn't matter what it was, it was fucking _magnificent_. Once, while we were in Australia, he dragged me out into the outback and _ordered_ (you have no idea how sexy Edward is when he orders...ugh!) me to phase. I did and let me tell you, being fucked like a dog is the hottest thing you will _ever_ experience, especially if you _are_ a dog.

We've travelled the world Edward and I, we've seen everything there is to see, from the London Eye to Rabbits humping under a tree and you wanna know the best thing about being alive for the past 116 years? I've spend the majority with my lover.

Times have changed you know, people know about werewolves, vampires, fairies, shape-shifters, in fact in most countries they're accepted if they're outted. Except in the Middle East but hey, I don't live there so I can't comment.

Cars didn't run on gas anymore, nope they ran on simple H2O, water that is and we don't use Nuclear Power or anything for electricity or gas. In fact I'm not sure what we use, I think it's Solar, Tide and Wind power, it's great and your bills are at a minimum, allowing everyone to buy bigger, newer and more sustainable houses.

Most electronic things were voice operation. No we don't have robots, the movies iRobot and The Terminator scared people too much to build them so it's just humans, animals and plants.

However, Edward and I weren't big fans of the modern world so we lived like cave men, actually we lived like we would at the beginning of the 21st century, when cell phones were being invented and the internet was _huge_, that day and age. We felt _way_ too old if we started updating everything. If we had kids and grandkids we'd be reminiscing but of course, it was impossible with him being a bloodsucking vampire and I being a shape-shifter, we'd live forever.

In fact, people were living longer now, I met a man who was 207 before he died of a heart attack _and_ he was pretty healthy. So it's a lot easier for Edward and I to live in one place for longer since people looked young for a few decades instead of like, one.

I looked around the room for the 10th time in 3 minutes. He was really, really, _really_ late and I was beginning to get worried.

Should I ring him? No, he would have rung if something serious had happened and would have told me if his flight was delayed. But what if he'd be hurt, I know people were more accepting of supernatural beings but some people still lived in the 18 hundreds, what if someone set him alight and ripped him limb from limb, along with Jasper and Alice, maybe that's why no one's called, or maybe I was just being paranoid.

My stomach began to feel queasy, not like I was sea sick but like I was about to chuck my guts up, per say. I felt ill and wrong and dirty. What the fuck was happening?

I hadn't eaten anything weird, I'd had a loaf of Bread, 3 Bacon sandwiches, a few packet of Chips, a plate of cheesy chilli Fries and a Roast dinner, nothing unusual about that and I triple checked their usage date and they all had months before they went green and mouldy, so I didn't understand what was happening, until it hit me.

Smack bang, in the middle of my eyes. It was Edward. Edward was doing something, something that wasn't right. I couldn't tell you what because I wasn't sure.

Not until it went like a snap of a neck.

He'd cheated on me.

No, no, no he hadn't. I was overreacting. Someone probably kissed him because they took his signals in the wrong way like the usually do but he pushed them away.

Yeah, _that's_ what happened, not what my paranoid mind was thinking.

Edward loved me, I knew he did. He always had, ever since I imprinted on him and it wasn't going to change. We'd spent a century together, the feelings don't just disappear, and Edward was faithful. It was probably some girl thinking she had a chance. I snorted out loud. Fat chance of that ever happening, Edward was mine and he was always going to be, until death do us part.

The alarm sounded as the front door opened. "Jacob?" I felt myself harden just from the sound of his angelic, sexy voice.

Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, my stomach dropped. I was no longer excited, in fact I was terrified. I was terrified he'd open that bedroom door with his shirt half open with lipsticks or cum or even both splattered all over his body.

That was until the bedroom door was actually opened, revealing the majestic vampire I had fallen head over heels for.

He stood stunned, he didn't expect this. I knew he hadn't. After a century of being with Edward I had taught myself to block my thoughts from him, so had Alice, quite well actually, so this was a complete surprise and so was his present.

"Jacob..."

He wore his signature Black Jeans with a tight Navy tee clinging to his chest, dipping around the curves of his abs, moulding round his biceps. His bronze hair still swept to the side giving him the 'just had sex' look and his feet where still caged in his 60 year old Converse All Stars he bought in Rome. My stomach tightened. I was just lying on the bed wearing a pair of old gym shorts and Rose petals smothering me.

He dropped his duffle bag and leapt towards my awaiting body. Before I knew it, his marble chest crushed mine, his mouth devouring my skin, his hands roaming every inch of my exposed body. God it felt so good, I hadn't felt his touch in over a month and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to enjoy it while it was here.

I moaned softly, entwining my fingers in his copper hair. He left my mouth, kissing down my jaw, "I missed you," he muttered against my neck. "I missed you too," I whispered.

His teeth sank into my flesh leaving me to cry out in pleasure.

"Too many clothes," he growled. He tugged on my shorts, a silent command for me to remove them completely. Who was I to defy this sex God of a vampire when all he wanted to do what fuck me senseless?

I removed them without hesitation, throwing them carelessly across the room. Growling possessively, Edward gripped my hips, digging his nails into my flesh. I moaned cheaply, bucking my hips against his, only to have myself cry out at the friction.

I attempted to remove his shirt while he drained me but it wouldn't budge so I ripped it in half, letting the cloth settle wherever it landed. Somehow, the sound of the material shred caused my vampire to go into some sort of frantic frenzy.

One second his lower half was in clasped in clothes, the next they were gone. Completely destroyed, crumpled in a heap on the carpet.

I gasped in awe. God he was beautiful. His ice cold, pale skin shone against the candle lit room. His body was hairless, smooth with a cashmere touch. Exquisite my lover was and each time I saw him in his birthday suit, the more amazed I became. I always thought I'd remembered every cell of his body but each time I saw him in front of me, in all his glory I'd forgotten something, once I forgot the freckle on his collar bone, another time I forgot the dimple on his left butt cheek.

He slowly moved my legs upward, onto his shoulders. Tightly, I wrapped them around his waist, allowing my heels to dig into his back.

"Mine," he growled deep within his chest. I nodded feeling the butterflies in my stomach building.

Sucking harder on my neck he dug his finger nails deeper into my skin, drawing blood.

Suddenly, he thrust into me, without preparation. I no longer needed it. Why would I? After decades of fucking like bunnies I had become accustom to him inside me and my body all but welcomed him whenever he damn well pleased.

Shamelessly, I cried out. As his thrusts became urgent and needy, I pushed against him, pulling his deeper inside me, forcing screams from my throat and clenches from my body.

His relentless movements became harder and fast, my body pulsing against his, begging for more.

His hands pulled my hips harshly against his, forcing him farther inside me, in places I never knew existed, even after 100 years of sex with this vampire, he never seizes to amaze me.

I began screaming and thrashing under him.

"Please Edward..." I cried.

He stopped lapping his tongue over my neck and whispered in my ear, "No other man can make you scream like this."

He shoved himself in, my back arching and my voice shrieking. "No..." I whined.

With a smirk on his lips, he latched onto my shoulder, nipping my flesh roughly.

The pleasure built higher and higher inside me, I was so close to jumping from the edge. Every thrust was harder, faster, I wasn't going to last longer than a few more seconds. My body withered under his, needing him more and more.

As soon as he drove his fangs into my flesh for the second time, I was gone. I exploded into pure ecstasy. Waves crashed against the mountains with no mercy. I cried, I moaned, I scream every word under the sun as my orgasm rode on.

Edward came too only he didn't seem to phased by it...in fact he didn't make a sound. He didn't moan, he didn't cry out, he didn't even whisper my name.

Something was wrong.

I completely collapsed. My legs fell from his hips and my hand flopped to my side. Sweat poured down my forehead, causing my bangs to stick to my face and neck. My breathing was shallow as my lover's was non-existent.

"Thank you," he whispered before removing his body completely from mine, cock and all.

I whimpered quietly at the loss of contact, my body feeling hot immediately without his icy touch.

He sat at the end of the bed, pushed some petals onto the carpet. I frowned. Something was wrong, he never sat away from me and even if he did, he'd hold my hand or rest his fingers on my feet.

I sat up, "What's wrong?"

He turned his face to face me, only to turn to face the door.

I sat next to him, my hand taking his, "Edward, what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, running his free hand through his hair. He only did that when he was bored or stressed. I don't think he was bored, not after _that_.

"Jacob...the reason why I was late..."

I sighed in relief, "I thought something had happened! Don't scare me like that Edward," I smiled and kissed his cheek. He flinched away from my touch, retracting his hand from him.

"Jacob, you don't understand. I was late because..." he paused. "Because...because I was...having sex...with someone else," he chocked. I stiffened. He was having sex...with somebody else?

The reason he was late, to see me on our 100th anniversary was because he was having sex...with someone who wasn't me?

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I...I didn't mean to Jake, really I didn't! I just felt so lonely without you and my bloodlust was becoming unbearable. I-I know that's no excuse but I...I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry."

I stared at him.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?!" I hissed. I stood, searching for a pair of dirty jeans before pulling them on. I grabbed an old wife beater and shoved it over my head before grabbing one of my back packs.

"Jake..." I ignored him. I shoved clothes into my bag, cash and my tooth brush.

"Jake, say something," he insisted.

I stopped and faced him, "What do you want me to say Edward? You cheated on me. You fucking _cheated_ on your imprinter and you're _sorry_?" I mocked. "I have spent the last 100 years with you, 100 years I could have spent with someone who actually _wanted_ to be with me, someone who didn't deny our imprint and left every other decade to 'sort out their feelings'. I could have spent them with a human and died with them Edward but no, I spent it with my imprint, the one person who was my soul mate, my other half, the other half to my very own soul and this is how you repay me?!" I stated. I didn't shout. I couldn't make myself do it. I knew in my heart I had already forgiven him but my mind screamed he didn't deserve it and it was fucking damn right!

"Jacob I'm so, so sorry." He stretched his arm to touch me; I flinched away from him. Feeling the anger raise my blood pressure, I removed the silver band he had given to me while in Rome, and snapped it in two, like it were nothing more than a tooth pick, with my fingers. I dropped the snapped metal to the floor and made my way downstairs.

I'd glimpsed the pain in his eyes as the silver broke, good. "Jacob, please." He followed me downstairs like a lost puppy. Funnily enough it reminded me of myself a few decades ago when it was _him_ leaving _me_.

"Leave me alone Edward," I sighed. I opened the under stair closet door and pulled out my bike leathers and helmet. Walking into the kitchen, I shrugged on my jacket and helmet before grabbing my keys and bag.

He stalked me into the garage, "Jacob please, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" he pleaded.

I sat on my bike, opening the remote controlled garage door, "Nothing Edward, you're already forgiven," I muttered.

He smiled with glee, "Really?" "Yes."

He frowned, "So, where are you going?"

"Away from you," I spat.

"But you just said that I was forgiven, why are you leaving?"

I turned to him, opening my bag, grabbing his present.

"Because I can't stand the fucking sight of you Edward. You just made love to me on our fucking _anniversary_ and not just any, our _100__th_ anniversary, after you already fucked some broad, and no doubt you drank from her because you _always_ drink when you have sex Edward. I feel dirty and I feel used Edward, all thanks to you. I feel like the whore who you fucked only matters of hours before you arrived here."

I threw his present on the floor in front of him, "Happy anniversary asshole."

I revved up my bike and sped away.

Away from Edward, away from my lover, away from everything I believed in.

___

I was going way above the speed limit. The wind whipped my ebony hair against my coated back. I could smell him following me. He could easily catch up with my bike, he knew it and I knew it but he wanted to give me some space. For that, I was thankful.

After four hours of riding, I pulled into a motel renting out the cheapest room available. They seemed curious to why I was renting a room at midnight but it was none of their Goddamn business.

I could still smell him; he was lingering in the shadows. I growled, "Go away Edward."

I stormed into my room, throwing everything, including my clothes onto the bed before phasing.

I scurried into the wood, feeling the howl of betrayal rumbling in my chest. My howl was sorrow filled; my head sank as the tears escaped my fur surrounded eyes.

He was here. His sweet, sticky smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I barked at him. It echoed against the trees, lasting twice as long as the real thing. He didn't move. I roared at him, demanding he left me alone. He again, didn't budge. So, for the first time in 83 years, I allowed him to hear my thoughts;

_I hate you_

He was gone faster than I thought he'd go. I was left to my pain, the way I wanted it.

I slumped to the floor, my paws resting on the tip of my muzzle. I whined sadly. I needed him with me, as much as my minded hated him and what he'd done to me, my heart wanted nothing more than for him to be with me, his arms wrapped round my waist as I cried out my pain but no, I wouldn't allow it to happen again. Not this time.

I cried while my mind skimmed its memories. I'd bought him a present he would never forget. He would have loved me forever if I'd given it to him properly. It'd taken me over 40 years to get my hands on it and cost me over 2,000,000 dollars to buy. I'd navigated it down to a second had jewellers in Japan.

It was the pocket watch Edward's father gave to him before he died, his _human_ father. In the hospital, before Edward himself had fallen sick, he father gave him his watch, telling him to take care of it until he died, to pass it down to his son and then for his on to pass it on to his son. Only, as soon as Edward became ill and was turned, the watch was forgotten and lost, he'd always regretted loosing it.

So, I searched the world for it, and bought it for him. Only, I didn't get to see the delight and surprise in his eyes as he'd unwrap the silver watch. I couldn't appreciate the kisses he'd plant on my skin in thanks, or the way he'd bow down to my every command.

I huffed and phased back into my human form. Rolling onto my back, I looked up at the sky, staring at the stars that shone and sparkled, just like Edward's eyes. I growled, not this again. I refuse to let everything remind of Edward and suffer from loneliness, when it's _he_ who has done wrong, again.

---

_The sun shone through the window as the boys awoke from their slumber, well when Jacob woke, and Edward watched._

_The young wolf smiled at his mate, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning wide, "Mornin'."_

_His lover returned the smile with delight, "Good morning Jacob, did you sleep well?"_

_Jacob sat up, kissing Edward's cheek and stood, stretching and cracking his spine. Lazily, he scratched his head and dragged his feet across the carpet, enjoying the burning of the fabric against his bare skin._

_The vampire frowned when the wolf's back was turned. He was going to have to tell him, even if he didn't want to. He knew he would and if he didn't, if he left without so much as an explanation, Jacob would be crushed with no way of healing._

_Jacob tugged on a pair of boxers before running a hand through his messed up hair. He felt the stare of his lover penetrate through his skin, leaving an icy touch lingering. He shuddered, "Edward, you never stare at me like that unless there's something bothering you, what is it?"_

_The vampire patted the bed where Jacob had recently left, inviting him to lie beside him. He accepted, shuffling himself closer to his mate and sighing with content._

_Edward began to stroke Jacob's hair gently, planting kisses on his scalp every few seconds._

"_Jacob, I need to leave for a while."_

_Jacob stiffened, "what do you mean?"_

_Edward sighed, removing his hand from his lover and rolling off the bed standing a face distance from the wolf. The last thing he needed was Jacob getting so angry; he phased and cut his face to pieces._

"_I need to sort out my feelings Jacob. I'm still...so confused about this...about us."_

_Jacob bolted off the bed, his stance hard and threatening, "What the fuck are you talking about Edward, we've been together for 8 years!" He growled._

"_I know Jake, and I love you and they've been amazing but I just..." he sighed. Running a hand through his copper hair he continued, "I just don't think you imprinted on me, that's all. I just need to make sure you did because if you didn't I don't want you wasting your time with me, while you could meet your _real_ imprintee and spend the rest of your life with them."_

_Jacob growled, the anger rising in his bones, "Of course I imprinted on you Edward! You were there when it fucking happened! You feel what I feel and I feel what you feel, it's the way of the imprint. You know I imprinted on you Edward so why are you denying it?!" he cried._

_Edward glanced at his mate, his eyes scanning his perfectly toned body. Now was no time to get aroused, he thought. "Jake, I'm sorry; I just need some time to myself. I'll be gone for a little while, a month a most and-" "A month?!" he shrieked._

"_Yes Jake, a month. I promise I will return and everything will be back to normal...I just need to think about things."_

_He walked over to Jacob at vampire speed, pecked his cheek and was gone, leaving his wolf alone and in pain._

And then, when he returned we fucked like rabbits.

I scoffed and closed my eyes. It always started and ended the same. Him leaving with me taking him back. If he cheated on me this time, what's to say he hasn't cheated on me before? Well...I hadn't felt what I felt before, ever before. He hadn't cheated on me before then, so why now?

I don't understand why he'd ever cheat on me, I was his imprint, and we were supposed to be faithful to each other, unable to cheat on each other. Perhaps he was right, maybe he wasn't my imprint. No I couldn't think that way.

He was, he was my imprint. I'd always known, even after he's asked Bella to marry him. He'd chosen me, leaving Bella alone, obviously that had to mean something. Otherwise, why would he choose me over her, his so called 'soul mate'? Because I was his _real_ soul mate, and he knew it.

I grunted as I sat up on the grass, feeling the leaves crunch under my weight. I stood and made my way to the motel, tonight was going to be along night.

The sun was bright when it hit my eyes. I groaned, stuffing my face into my pillow, attempting to block out the beams. I got dressed and washed after sleeping for another half an hour and made my way back to the house.

When I opened the door I noticed things missing.

Edward's paintings, Edward's piano, Edward's clothes, Edward's shoes, Edward's car, Edward's books and Edward's photos. Everything about Edward was gone. Everything, little thing that had 'Edward' written all over it had disappeared. He's obviously taken my thought to heart. Good.

___

A few years passed and Edward had never come back. I hadn't heard a peep from him. No note, no letter, no phone call, everything about Edward had been taken permanently, everything except his scent.

I chocked a sob as I buried my head in his pillow. Our room still smelled like our last night of passion. His scent had sunk into the sheets. I hadn't changed it, I hadn't washed them. In fact, I hadn't changed the house in over 3 years.

I took a deep sniff, following my daily ritual of sniffing my pillow, rolling around in the duvet cover and then lounging on the sofa with a bottle of scotch drowning in the sorrows that lay at the bottom of the bottle.

However, today I decided on something different. I decided that I wasn't going to let him get to me, for the first time in 3 years!

I walked down to the garage; I picked up a couple of canisters and made my way to the top floor.

Smiling like a lunatic, I unfastened the lid and began to pour the contents on the floor. I circled the whole house, twice.

I coated the bed, the curtains, the TV, kitchen counter, and even the bath tub.

Stood in the Attic, I felt proud. The house smelt divine, no more Edward. I stood on the top step of the ladders and reached into my pocket, pulling out the box of matches Edward left in the kitchen draw.

Lighting one, I threw it into the far corner of the room, watching the flame come to life.

I closed the door and jumped down the ladder. I was in no rush, I wanted a drink and I wanted a smoke.

I sat on the sofa, the bottle of Scotch in one hand and a half burnt cigarette in the other, a smile plastered on my face.

I could hear the flames crackling and the foundations of the house creaking. It was going to collapse, and I was going to go down with it. I began to laugh. I hadn't gone insane; no in fact I was far from it. I was just sick of living with the void in my heart. He'd left for the last time and I wasn't going to be the victim of it any longer. He was already dead in a sense, so now I was going to be dead too, that way he would know I was his soul mate. Then he'd be sorry.

A thick cloud of black smoke was surrounding me now, I had no need for the cigarette but hey, I wanted to go out in style. I took a long wig of my scotch and smacked my lips together. I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine, and he wasn't going to like it. No.

The sweet, raspberry taste was going to stick to the back of his throat and make him feel sick.

The fire began to spread onto my body, it hurt. In fact, it killed and I was in intense agony but nothing compared to gaping hole that Edward had left in my heart. He was going pay.

I shut my eyes, allowing the pain to consume to me as my death approached. Huh, I'm surprised no one had called the fire department. I was glad; they'd only interfere with my death.

I could smell him through the smoke, his sweet addicting scent. Maybe I was insane but I didn't care, I was going, leaving _him_ this time and I was damn proud.

---

He was silent as he walked through the ruins of his once beloved home. He felt the ache of loss tear through him. He finally knew, he finally realised that Jacob was in fact, his soul mate. It just took his death for him to realise it.

He fell to his knees, his head bent in shame as he cried over his lost lover.

His sobs of sorrow were lost by the sound of water taming the fire. The fire that had destroyed his home, his life, the fire that had destroyed _his_ life. He cried more, his body shook as the tears escaped his eyes. Alice and Jasper stood behind him, both astonished by the scene in front of them.

Jacob was gone, gone forever and they knew it was Edward's fault. Sure, they'd never say it to him but they knew, he knew. He's caused his lover to the brink of insanity, of loneliness, of pain, causing him to take his life, and the everlasting scent of Edward with him.

Wiping his eyes furiously, Edward pulled out the pocket watch Jacob had found for him, the one he had found as a surprise to show Edward how much he loved him. He gripped on the metal, feeling its metallic coolness seep through his skin. Cold like my heart, he thought.

He stood, stumbling as he slowly walked towards his lover's smoking corpse. The tears escaped again, falling down his marble cheeks and landing on the ash coated ground.

He bent down, gently placing the watch over his ex-lover's heart. As a stray tear fell and landed on the charred flesh, the vampire kissed his Jacob's cheek, whispering his final words.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
